Empty Bacon Soup Can
The empty Bacon Soup can is a distraction object and later found as a secret weapon used in Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Description This version of the Bacon Soup can is an empty, opened, and slightly crushed can. Sometimes, the lid can come off when thrown. Usage This item is used to distract the Butcher Gang in the Research and Design department by throwing the can to generate noise away, drawing them away from Henry. Though Henry can throw each can only once, due to it breaking upon hitting the floor, he can pick up as many cans as he can find to throw. It is noted that the empty Bacon Soup cans are seen glowing before they were obtained unlike the original Bacon Soup collectibles, giving a cue that these empty cans are used for equipment. There is a large amount of empty Bacon Soup cans discovered later on as secret weapons, located in the shelf at the structure room when going back to the Research and Design location shortly after pulling the second power switch from Storage 9. While these are useful for critically damaging enemies, they are only limited in optional usage. In normal play, before finding this secret, hitting the Butcher Gang enemies with empty Bacon Soup cans does not necessarily deal damage but still draws their attention for attack. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders A large amount of empty Bacon Soup cans are found laying on benches, railings, crates, and even on the floor in the Research and Design department where Piper, Fisher, and Striker dwell. As Henry has no weapons, he must throw the cans to temporarily draw away the Butcher Gang to allow him to get into one of the rooms they stand near. Once activating the second switch in Storage 9 to open the entrance to the Attraction Storage location, a pack of empty Bacon Soup cans can be later found on the shelf within the structure room, seen when returning back to the Research and Design department. Henry can collect them and used as actual damage-worthy but limited-used weapons for confronting the enemies. Trivia * Throwing an empty can on a barrel will open a crack on hit just like most of the weapons do. * If Henry carries a can out of the Research and Design department after activating both switches in the said location, he will drop it right outside the doors, after which it cannot be picked up again. Most of the Bacon Soup cans in their locations are noticeably gone upon revisiting the Research and Design area. * Killing Brute Boris with an empty Bacon Soup can will trigger a horror vision. Audio Gallery BaconSoupStation.jpg|Henry holding the empty Bacon Soup can, using hacks. BaconSoupFlood.jpg|Henry flooding the Ballroom with empty Bacon Soup cans, using hacks. EmptyBaconSecretWeapon.jpg|The secret empty Bacon Soup cans in the structure room. InkRiverFanart-by-Sky.jpg|An empty Bacon Soup can in the "Swimm'ink Pool" fanart for official T-shirts by SKY-Lia. HappyNewYear.jpg|An empty Bacon Soup can in the Happy New Year image. pl:Pusta puszka ru:Пустая банка из-под супа Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:BATIM items Category:BATIM weapons